1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard definition updating method and related computer system, more particularly to a keyboard definition updating method capable of automatically changing the corresponding keyboard definition without updating a new version of a BIOS released by a product manufacturer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With progress in computer science and information engineering, computer system becomes essential part of everyday life, including functions such as real-time network communication, E-mail, information inquiry, multimedia processing, and data access. Thus, people use electronic products with computer system, such as notebook, personal digital assistant, or tablet personal computer almost everywhere.
A keyboard is a common input apparatus in the computer system. Each key of the keyboard corresponds to a unique scan code. When a user presses a key on the keyboard, the corresponding scan code of the pressed key is transmitted to an embedded controller of the computer system. Accordingly, the embedded controller passes the corresponding scan code to a processor of the computer system for processing.
On the other hand, during the manufacturing process of electronic products, product manufacturers need to produce various products that conform to requirements of customers. For example, regarding function of the keyboard, each customer may have different purposes and requirements. In such a situation, the product manufacturer updates a basic input output system (BIOS) of the electronic product with the corresponding scan code to realize the required keyboard function change. However, the above-mentioned method is likely to cause a BIOS version upgrade confusion problem. Moreover, if the customer has another keyboard function requirement, the product manufacturer must merge the corresponding scan code to a new BIOS file and issue the new BIOS file. After that, the customer needs to get the new BIOS file and update the BIOS of the computer system with the new BIOS file to change functions of the keyboard. As a result, the customer cannot rapidly change the keyboard functions, thus causing inconvenience. In addition, for mass production, frequent BIOS updates increase production workload and complexity of product testing.